the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias meets Hela
DeathMurder_JH: Mattias Montersen walked through the dark and cold streets, when faced again with that huge building. The society. He heard Michael say Lokken several times over the place when he was drunk. Mattias had never relamente believed, as a drunken man is a useless man. She wore his medical clothing Plague, but his suit and his classic blue striped bowtie. Carrying papers in the hands of accounts payable and a record of a patient. A strong breeze blew the paperwork. Several papers accounts fell and one of them fell at the Society's port. He took a paper that said: Ophelia Fleck; He fled the Madhouse for years; Never found; Presumed dead; Mattias put the paper in his pocket and stopped at the Society's port. He would enter, or simply would stand looking at? Hela Hyde:' *Hela' gingerly unlocked the final door that laid between her and the outside, holding her breath. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, the soft click of the lock sounding like gunfire, causing her to stiffen with fear. Any second now, she'd feel Jasper's hands wrap around her neck... A moment passed, and then another, and when there was no sign of the orange giant, she opened the door just a crack and slid outside. After closing the door, she could finally breathe again and began to walk away from the building that was her prison.* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias who was standing outside saw her and said: '- Hello.' He noticed the expression of Hela and said in a polite tone: '- Are you okay?' Hela Hyde:' *She' barely gave the man a glance, muttering an irritated "Yes, I'm fine." as she continued on her way. Her hand slid unconsciously to the blade she had in its sheath, concealed under the black coat she wore.* DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh, right.' - Mattias said for Hela looking she leave and he stopped without reaction. Where is she going? Mattias thought with himself. Home? Was she running from? Going out to eat? What really is this Society? Mattias was confused, but curious. Ran after her and asked, '- Miss, could you tell me where is the place called Society?!' - He asked of naive and secular way, but he obviously knew the location. Hela Hyde:' I' just left... *She gave him a cold look.* And if you think I'm going to show you the way back, then you're going to be disappointed.... DeathMurder_JH: '- Great. Thank you anyway.' - he turned around, gave a wicked smile and whispered: '- I do not need your help, I need of William.' Hela Hyde:' *With' a roll of her eyes, Hela continued forward, her steps purposeful.* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias turned the first corner, entered his apartment with the name of William Nortwood, took his medical clothing plague and his cane with built musket and walked back to the Society. Hela Hyde: *She had walked another block from the Society when she groaned and slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead.* D*** it! Elaina still has the keys... DeathMurder_JH: William Northwood heard something and feel a slight fear. He looked at both sides and entered the window of Society without hesitation. Obtained From Roleplaying redos or starts with helen Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Tales from the ER